The Albaan Chronicles 4: As White As Snow
by whitedove4
Summary: The Albaan Chronicles, Part 4. Preview


**Chapter 1: Prologue **

_Year 1, 619 of the Human Era_

_Present_

Eyes the colour of rubies narrowed as they surveyed the splashes of blood that clung to the frost-covered leaves at the edge of the clearing. She stalked forward, her footsteps silent in the snow as her whip shimmered to life in her hand as she activated the runes. "It couldn't have gotten far," she said softly, pulling her cloak tighter about her body. Not for protection from the cold – no the black leathers she wore were etched with cold-warding runes – it was to cover those leather's which marked her so distinctly _other_. So close to the border, she did not wish a dispute.

The figures beside her nodded and fanned out, weapons ready as she closed her eyes, concentrating on scent alone.

The blood of the creature was a sharp tang, an acrid smell that almost burnt her nose. But made it so easy to track.

She felt the trees about her, the deep wells of life magik they kept within their ancient trunks. The forest was lush and dense, overflowing with life and danger. The canopy – hundreds of feet above their heads – completely blocked out the rays of the late afternoon.

And then the wind shifted.

Her head snapped to the side, her nose picking up a sweeter scent. An oh-so-tempting scent. Crimson eyes opened, and she leaped forward, cursing fluently.

Her steps were nimble and quick, weaving her way through the great trees; she heard and felt the others fall into step with her. They too, could smell what she could.

And so too would their quarry.

It took them near an hour to reach the edge of the forest, where the trees began to thin out.

Coiling her muscles, in a single leap and jumped onto one of the lower branches, ten feet above their heads. She held her arm out. The hand locked onto her forearm and she hoisted him up onto the branch next to her effortlessly, as if he weighed little more than a child. Violet eyes met crimson and she nodded, her eyes flicking downwards.

He inhaled sharply.

She looked across to where she could feel the others of their group hidden in the foliage.

"What are _they_ doing here?" a low voice hissed.

A group of humans: mounted on horses travelled along the forest floor. Their heavy footsteps echoed in the crimson-eyed woman's ears harshly, almost painfully. They travelled in a loose formation, around the centre figure – who must be of some importance – she figured, from the gold jewellery they wore.

"What should we do?" the voice of the male was soft, barely perceptible to her own hearing, so she knew there was no danger of the humans hearing them. Only the fine line of his jaw and his lips were visible from the shadow of his hood, but those handsome full lips were drawn in a frown. "Thewolf will be drawn to them_. _Even I cansmell them from here."

"We wait."

…..

The forest was lush and dense, filled with exotic ferns and bushes, all covered with glittering frost. The canopy completely blocked out the sun and Alexandyr's company walked silently, on guard, the horses skittish. The trees seemed to reach into the sky, and the forest creatures remained out of sight. Small rivulets of water dripped off the leaves, a fine mist covered everything, shifting through the trees like smoke clinging to everything it touched. It had taken three days of solid travel through the countryside before they had reached the mountain pass, which had been treacherous in itself. They had been almost relieved when they had entered the frozen forest. _Almost. _The forest had given Alex pause, wary about entering the unknown – every one of his senses screamed danger – but there was no turning back.

He could feel a prickle on the back of his neck and could not dispel the feeling they were being watched, though they were in neutral territory. He loosened his sword from its scabbard.

Rustling.

His company stopped instantly and formed a protective circle about him. The sound of metal leaving its sheath rang throughout the forest, clear and unnaturally loud. Above, somewhere in the trees, a bird called. Then there was silence. Alex tensed, his heart beating rapidly as he envisioned what could be stalking them. Horrible creatures with hulking bodies with saliva dripping from gnashing teeth. Silver talons and burning violet eyes.

"Get down!" a shout came from one of the men and Alex was pushed from his saddle. In an instant he had rolled to his feet and had his sword levelled before him, stance perfect. A hideous shape burst from the bushes – snarling viciously.

It was a grotesque imitation of a wolf – larger and rabid. Silver dripped from its gnashing maw, deep cuts lined the length of its tawny body.

Succumbed to the bloodlust.

Alex froze as he looked into those molten gold eyes, frozen in place.

Snarls rippled from its body, lips curling back as a group of cloaked figures emerged from the trees. Numbering five they walked forward in a line, deadly and slow. Their weapons ranged from broadswords to spears; the middle figure held a whip, which shimmered like liquid silver as it moved.

"Move aside", a voice came from beneath one of the hoods as the figures passed Alex's company. He recognised it as the one who had ordered them to get down. Heavily accented, yet beautifully musical, as if the notes had been played through a foreign lilting instrument.

_What were they doing so far south?_

There came a slight hiss in the air and the werewolf opened its giant mouth and roared. Anger laced the roar and for that moment its eyes seemed to flash red. Then he saw the series of arrows imbedded in the base of its skull as it thrashed.

It leaped.

The figures scattered, moving faster than Alex would have thought possible, swifter than the wind, their footsteps light upon the snow. They landed on low branches in the trees, crouched evenly. The horses of Alex's company screamed in terror and he realised with a sinking feeling that his mount had bolted. His heart pounded rapidly against his chest, his breath coming in short gasps.

He didn't see the wolf move again, but suddenly he was in the air, swept backwards off his feet. His breath left him as he struck the branch, dangling over it with little grace, looking down into molten gold eyes.

"Next time I say move, move!" a voice hissed by his head. He turned slightly and saw, perched on the branch next to him, was one of the cloaked figures. The figure's face was completely in shadow but Alex felt humbled.

The figure leaped down and landed nimbly, rolling as he hit the ground. The wolf swung round to meet the new threat, jaws wide. Again and again it struck. Again and again the man was faster, circling and dancing out of the way. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the other figures advancing on the wolf.

One of them leapt suddenly, sinking a long spear into the creature's thick neck. It snarled but couldn't move its head lest it make the spear sink deeper. One after other weapons found their way into the wolf as it thrashed its heavy body, knocking over smaller trees. The figures leapt nimbly out of its reach, almost casually as if the vast beast posed no threat to them any longer.

Alex pressed himself against the trunk of the tree, not daring to even move forward as the thrashing grew less and less violent.

The wolf's head barely remained off the ground as it stared the main figure right in the eyes. Those brilliant orbs which had shone with such malice seemed resigned. The figure held the whip tightly, having secured the creatures neck.

The figure spoke a short phrase in a language Alex couldn't place. So fast Alex almost missed it, the figure tightened the whip, pulling backwards – the whip cutting into the creature's neck. For a moment it was still. Then as if in slow motion the head slid from the rest of the body and hit the ground with a dull thud. The body twitched then it too went limp on the ground.

Alex glided to the ground and moved forward to get a better view of the wolf. The figure lifted his sword and barred his way. No blood marked the blade save the tip; so swift and accurate was the stroke.

"Stay back", the figure said.

One of the other cloaked figures moved forward and threw back its hood. Alex drew in his breath quickly as he saw his profile.

Never before had he seen a man so handsome. His jaw was finely chiselled, his nose perfectly straight, skin light scream. His bone-white hair was cropped short, with a string of silver and sapphire beads falling behind his upswept ears.

The cloak fell away to reveal the black leathers beneath. Leather's that he knew were inscribed with thousands upon thousands of runes – though never before had he seen them before. With grace he drew out a vial and held it beneath one of the silver fangs, capturing the saliva that still dripped. Bright sky-blue eyes danced with glee and he grinned, revealing the curved incisors that was the hallmark of his race.

Vampyres.

His hand hovered near his sword as the rest of his men picked themselves up.

He had gone north to find the vampyres. And they had found him.

He cleared his throat. "I seek an audience with your Queen." The words had barely left his lips before a blade was pressed to his throat.

He dared not turn around; he could feel the metal burning into the collar of his shirt, an image of the shimmering silver whip sprang to his mind, a wave of dread stealing down his spine like a cold trickle of water.

"By what right do you seek such an audience?" the hard voice came from behind him.

Alex drew himself up, sapphire eyes flashing. "You address Crown Prince Alexandyr the Second of Albaa. Heir to the great throne of the Albaan Empire."

A snort.

Then he was turned around suddenly; the blade that had been pressed to his throat withdrew. Though he could not see them, he could feel the eyes within the hood sizing him up. Then the figure nodded and drew back its hood.

Alex breath left him as he beheld the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes upon – including the Fae Queen. It clearly was not the man he had assumed it was.

Her face was one that caught the eye, beautiful like all those of her kind, it gave host to features that were angelic: small and heart-shaped with high cheekbones and a straight nose with a slightly uptilted tip. Her skin was creamy white, so white as to be translucent. Her brows were like two perfect brushstrokes above her eyes, as dark as the raven's-wing hair which was pulled back into a tight braid that fell to her waist. But her most beautiful feature was easily her eyes.

Wide and slanted, they were framed by thick lashes. The colour reminded Alex of shining rubies, the crimson was deep and true. Those eyes, however, showed no emotion. They were as hard and flat as the stone whose colour they so perfectly mimicked.

Full blood red lips quirked upwards at the corner as Alex stared.

"My name is Himaadri," her voice was musical, soft, but not high. "What is your business in the Vampyre Lands?"

"I request an audience with your leader, your Warlord."

The girl laughed outright, her sharp incisors catching the light. The other figures removed the deep hoods of their black cloaks. Alex blinked, stunned. Each face was eerily beautiful. They each had perfectly symmetrical features and high cheekbones of fae-kind, an unearthly beauty. It was their eyes, he decided. Each held a glint that could be called either cunning or intelligence, each shining sapphire or amethyst. _The Devil wears the face of an angel, _Alex thought warily as he examined them, remembering their deadly grace – their predator-like movements. _Was he their prey?_

"Our Queen resides in the Stone City," Himaadri said, his face revealing nothing to the prince who looked back at her with trepidation. "Without rest it will take near a week, two weeks for you, _human_."

_Acknowledgment of the Queen. So, they have truly broken from the Fae Court… _"I beseech you, my lady, take me and my company to see your queen."

Ruby eyes flicked to the man who had collected the saliva. "What do you think, Navin? Shall we take the queen some fresh blood?"

The man, Navin's, lips turned upwards in a rakish grin. "What's in it for us?"

Alex straightened, gesturing to one of his men, who brought forward a small chest. He opened it and the gold and jewels revealed shone brightly in the dim light of the forest. He knew that the fae adored the jewels – surely the vampyres would be no different. "I offer this and more." In the back of his mind she registered that none of the cloaked figures had moved a muscle aside from Himaadri and Navin, not even when they saw the gold, they all stayed alert and poised with barely leashed power. Alex suppressed a shudder. They were like a pack of wild animals.

Himaadri looked thoughtful for a moment. "I have no need for your jewels or gold," she stepped closer to him, her lips parted slightly. A gloved hand trailed across his broad shoulder, resting at the point where his blood pulsed in his neck. "Have you nothing else to offer?"

Those sharp teeth glinted.

His heart pounded within his chest.

_Be still, heart. _

He let loose a shuddering breath. Had his father known this would happen? They needed the treaty badly enough that he would offer his only son.

Then those unearthly eyes snapped to the side, focusing on something he could not see.

"It grows late," Himaadri motioned with one hand and the rest of her group spread out around the humans, watchful. The finality of her tone told Alex that they would speak no more, not as night fell.

"Where are we going?"

"The village".

Alex silently cursed his horse for bolting, as the remaining horses carried supplies and couldn't bear a rider as well. He frowned as he realised the cloaked figures had no mounts. They were faster, stronger and wild – no human could hope to match them, not even the fiercest warrior. They were perhaps the most dangerous of the fae.

"Single lines," Himaadri ordered; her voice cold and unyielding. "An arrow shall pierce your heart if you try anything. Remain silent. It has been a while since I had human blood."


End file.
